


Sick

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing and cuddling, M/M, not canon compliant but it could be!!, this is for you marg, yuta is whiny and just wants some ice cream but his boyfriends know better than to indulge him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Contrary to Yuta’s own belief, he does get sick. Despite the daily morning runs and healthy diet he sticks to, even the healthiest person can fall victim to an occasional cold.Now it's up to his two boyfriends to take care of him.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> The japanese man grumbles and unwillingly lets go of the bowl. “You’re making me want things I can’t have!”
> 
>  
> 
> (based of the prompt "You make me want things I can't have")

Contrary to Yuta’s own belief, he does get sick. Despite the daily morning runs and healthy diet he sticks to, even the healthiest person can fall victim to an occasional cold. 

So that’s how Yuta found himself snuggled up on the couch on a Sunday afternoon, watching a movie with Sicheng rather than going on his weekly hikes.

“Blow your nose, Yuta. All that snot in your nose isn’t going to make you feel any better,” Sicheng reaches out to one of the many tissue boxes to fetch a couple sheets. The elder violently blows into the tissues, temporarily expelling the gooey contents of his nose onto them. The force Yuta is using makes Sicheng think that the other’s nose is probably going to go numb after a few more blows, so he offers his comfort by rubbing soothing circles on Yuta’s back.

“I’m back!” the main door of the apartment opens and Taeil enters with two tote bags of groceries. Yuta waves weakly at him with the tissues in his hand and Taeil scrunches his face in mock disgust.

“Welcome back, baby,” Sicheng rises from the couch and saunters to Taeil to help him bring the groceries to the kitchen counter. Yuta whines weakly from the lost warmth and soft pillar to lean on, so he falls to his side instead to rest on the warm spot the youngest left.

The groceries are settled onto the counter top and Sicheng wrap his arms around Taeil for a tender hug. They share a kiss before parting and sorting out the purchased goods. Sicheng gasps when he reaches the bottom of the tote bag to find a cold item.

“You bought ice cream!” he squeals and Yuta’s ear immediately perks up.

“It’s your favourite flavour too,” Taeil smiles and Sicheng excitedly takes the tub out and searches for bowls and spoons to eat the cold treat from.

_ Sicheng’s favourite flavour,  _ Yuta recalls,  _ is strawberry mixed with roasted strawberries.  _ It’s such a specific combination that only one brand sells it.

_ Dammit,  _ Yuta thinks to himself,  _ that sounds so good to eat on a hot afternoon - which is now. _

Taeil and Sicheng soon return to the couch with a bowl and spoon in hand each. Yuta squints at the bowls and sees that there’s only two bowls. The eldest notices Yuta’s confused look and chuckles. “Sorry babe, you’re sick so you can’t have this.”

Maybe it’s the fever state his mind is in but Taeil’s words pierce the sick boy more than it should.

He whines louder and pushes himself onto Taeil’s side, hopefully rubbing off some cuteness on him so he’ll offer Yuta at least a spoonful of the sweet treat.

“Oh, please. That trick isn’t going to work on me. You’re sick now and letting you have this isn’t going to make you feel any better,” Taeil sighs and rubs circles on Yuta’s side. Babying Yuta isn’t something Taeil does regularly but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Yuta is trying to blurt out an excuse about ice cream cooling down his fever but Sicheng interrupts him midway. “Mmmm! It tastes so sweet! And the strawberries are nice and crunchy,” he innocently says without any intention to taunt Yuta. But Yuta thinks otherwise and tries leaning over Taeil to pinch Sicheng’s ice cream filled cheeks.

“Stop rubbing it in my face! It’s not funny,” Yuta whines childishly as he tries to snatch away Sicheng’s bowl. The youngest only finds the japanese man’s attempts to be humorous and mockingly eats a large spoonful. Yuta whines louder and is one inch away from full on wrestling with Sicheng over a bowl of ice cream.

Taeil - the poor poor man - is stuck in the middle of his boyfriends bickering (well, one sided bickering). He places his spoon back in the scoop of barely touched ice cream and uses his free hand to pull Yuta away. Thank goodness for his strength as Yuta was about to start throwing little kitten like punches. 

Settling Yuta down on one end of the couch, he gave Sicheng an unamusing stare, who in response licks his ice cream coated lips in glee. “Hm?”  he innocently asks. Taeil sighs, of course Sicheng was going to milk as much fun out of this as possible.

“Babe, you shouldn’t tease Yuta like that. You know he doesn’t like being sick.” he tries to coax at least a small apology out of the youngest. Sicheng shrugs, he hums out a “Sorryyyy~” and goes back to unapologetically eating a big spoon of ice cream. Taeil sighs, that’s the best he was going to get out of a playful Sicheng. He turns back to Yuta, who slouched back in his blanket nest.

Yuta knows he’s being childish, but he also doesn’t care. Being the only mature one there, Taeil leans over to Yuta to pull him in for a hug, and a comforting kiss on the lips. The kiss should have lasted a second or two but Yuta has an idea and wraps his arms around Taeil’s waist to keep him in place. 

It’s unhygienic, yes, but Yuta sticks his tongue out to taste the vague sweetness on Taeil’s lips. Taeil clicks his tongue at first to get Yuta to stop, but soon decides that he might as well just let the offending pair of lips and tongue have a taste of the ice cream through him. He might catch Yuta’s cold like this but he’s sure the other two will take care of him when that happens.

Yuta climbs on top on Taeil to hold him down. He tilts the healthy man’s chin up to gain better excess into his mouth. Taeil closes his eyes and lets the pleasure of being kissed flow through him. He doesn’t notice Yuta reaching his hand towards the forgotten bowl of ice cream until Sicheng pulls Yuta back. 

“Nice try,  but that's not going to work,” Sicheng tries swatting Yuta’s hand away.

The japanese man grumbles and unwillingly lets go of the bowl. “You’re making me want things I can’t have!”

Well, true, Taeil kissed him first and let him have a taste of his mouth but that’s only because Yuta kept running his tongue along the seam of Taeil’s lips. And Taeil never says no to that feeling.

It takes a while to pamper Yuta, and they only settle back down to watch the movie after Sicheng gets up make a cup lavender tea for him.

“Promise you'll leave enough ice cream for me in the fridge once I get better?” Yuta asks for the nth time. He's in the middle now so he can get fully babied by his boyfriends.

“We promise, babe. Even if we do end up finishing them, we'll go out to buy your favourite flavours,” Sicheng kisses the the side of Yuta's head. 

“Now rest, your throat is getting sore from all that yelling,” Taeil plays with Yuta's hair.

“I wasn't yelling,” he grumbles, but wiggles to make himself comfortable between Sicheng and Taeil. His empty cup of tea rests in his hand as he slowly dozed off to sleep. He only vaguely remembers waking up when his boyfriends carry him back to their room so they can all nap till dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me kudos and comments please ;;;;u;;;;;
> 
> (also i'll be spamming the yuwinil tag A BIT hope yall dont mind ajdghg)


End file.
